Calling: A Dusty and Felix Story
by ZeldaFan13
Summary: After visiting the "Black Page", two friends  Dusty and Felix  are dragged into the Mnemonic Abyss. They come across many ghosts and obstacles, but with trust they can keep each other alive!
1. Disclaimer!

**DISCLAIMER!**

I do not own Calling™ or any of its components! This FanFic is for entertainment purposes ONLY! I do not have any ownership of Calling™!

Sorry if there's any spelling errors. I tried to take out as many as I could find. As far as I know I reviewed all documents and corrected the ones I could find.


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

"_I can't believe it's been six years since he disappeared."_ Dusty thought to himself. He was looking at pictures of his brother, Damien who had disappeared while investigating Reiko Asagiri's death after she committed suicide. Damien was a detective.

Dusty was also a patient at Kuromiya hospital at the time. He had gone into a coma after attempting suicide at the age of 14. Students at Shosei High School were bullying him and three other girls. He knew the three girls and received the news about their deaths a few years back.

Dusty picked up one of the pictures and stared. He had a flashback. "_And Reiko, using the internet, you can communicate with people through chat rooms." _

"_That was the last time I saw her." _He sighed and began to cry. "_And then she committed… suicide." _He turned on his computer. And he entered a chat room that his best friend Felix had told him about.

Felix was friends with Reiko before she was hospitalized. Dusty was never told of this. Felix moved far away before knowing that she was hospitalized. He and Dusty met in Shosei High school, but didn't actually become friends until Dusty was 16 years old. Dusty and his family moved away after Dusty was checked out of the hospital. By coincidence, they both moved to the same town.

"What's this?" Dusty asked himself. "A counter?" He continued, "It keeps going higher."

His cell phone began to ring. He looked at the number. "Huh?" He read the number. "997-600-184?" The room began to fade into darkness. "What?" he began to panic. He fainted.


	3. Chapter 1: Where Am I?

**Chapter 1-**

**Felix: Where Am I?**

Felix woke up in a room filled with computers. "Huh? What!" He stood up. "Computers?" He looked around. He saw a cell phone on the desk in the back corner of the room. He walked over and grabbed it. A ghost suddenly attacked him. He dropped the phone. "Let me go!" Felix shouted. He pushed the ghost of him. He ran toward the door and opened it. There was a ghost in the hallway. It tried to slam the door on Felix, but his foot was in the way. Felix managed to escape. The ghost chased him down the hallway. Felix tripped and the ghost vanished. Felix, on his hands and knees looked around. "Is this… my… old…" He stopped and shook his head. "No! This can't be!" He stood up and ran in fear. He ran into a closet and sat down. "Am I dreaming?" He asked himself. "I have to be!" He stayed huddled in the corner.

**Where Am I? COMPLETED**


	4. Chapter 2: Confusion!

**Chapter 2-**

**Dusty: CONFUSION!**

Dusty woke up in a strange room. "What the?" He looked around. "This room…" He looked around. He noticed a cell phone on the table next to the bed he woke up in. He looked around again. "Where… am I?"

The door to a bathroom opened. Dusty jolted back. He slowly walked toward the bathroom. He saw a ghostly figure and it vanished. "Da… Damien?" He noticed a notepad next to the toilet. He picked it up. "A… number?" He walked back into the room. "Is this… My old house?" He opened the door leading to a hallway. "It… is?" He looked back at the note. "But why this number?" He dialed the number. The area began to fade to black again. He almost passed out when he noticed he appeared in a hotel room. "A… hotel?"

He walked toward the door and looked out the peep hole. He noticed a ghost girl in grey. He jolted back and screamed. "What… was that!" He walked backward until he heard a sound he saw a mass begin to appear. He quickly slid under the nearest bed. He noticed a figure appear and the figure began to walk around. Dusty stayed as quiet as he could. He heard the bathroom door open. He peeked his head from the bed slowly. He heard the door slam. Dusty jolted back. He saw a ghostly figure of a woman. " No way!" He quietly whispered to himself.

A man screamed from the bathroom and after a few seconds he walked out. Dusty was still in shock. The man looked around and began to mess with a case with a lock. The man grabbed a cell phone. He walked over to the windows and began to record.

"_What is this place?" Dusty asked himself. "What am I doing here?" Dusty was too scared to come face to face with the man._

The man began to dial the cell phone and he vanished.

Dusty slowly came from under the bed. "So, the cell phone… transports?" He asked himself in fear. He picked up the cell phone. He noticed another note on the bed he was under. It was another phone number. It also read, "_Dusty, after investigating that girl's death I came across this place. I call it "The Mnemonic Abyss." Inside this abyss there are numerous locations and ghosts. There isn't much you can do against them, but fight them off."_

"Could Damien really be?" Dusty asked himself. He jumped back after he heard the bathroom door open. The female ghost he saw before walked out. Dusty was in shock. She walked over and attacked him. She brutally dragged his face to her breasts. Dusty worked his best to push her off. "Oh great!" He shouted. "A Slut!" He pushed her off. He began to panic. He quickly reached for the cell phone and tried to dial the number, but the ghost knocked the phone out of his hands and attacked again. Dusty pushed her off. "Really!" He shouted. His heart began to race. "Okay! You're a slut but damn creepy!" He was in deep fear that she will kill him. He reached for the phone and began to run toward the door. He ran out of the room. She continued to chase him. He dialed the number as he was running. He then dropped the note and the area began to fade.

He woke up in a technology lab. He looked around. "Well the ghost is gone." He said. He looked around. "Okay, where am I now!" He looked at the door. It was opened just a bit. He looked out the crack. He noticed he was in his old school. He picked up the phone that was on the floor. It was his tech teacher's phone. "I guess I'm back huh?" He began to open the door more when he heard a ghostly whisper. "DUSTY!" Dusty turned around slowly in shock. A ghost attacked him. It was his tech teacher. "Those girls and you!" Dusty screamed. Another ghost walked in. It also attacked. He pushed them both off and ran out the room.

The ghosts continued to chase him. "Go away!" Dusty shouted. "Leave me alone!" He opened the closest door and quickly slammed it. He slowly walked backward into the closet.

"Dusty!" A voice shouted from behind. Dusty jolted and looked back.

Dusty took a closer look. "Fe… Felix?" Dusty asked. Felix was sitting in the corner.

"Dusty! This is NOT our old school! There's no way!" Felix shouted in fear. "I just… I want to get out of here!"

Dusty walked over and shushed him and pointed at the crack under the door. The two ghosts were standing there. Felix jolted back. The ghosts disappeared.

"Dusty! Those two chased me in here! And you?" Felix shouted. Dusty nodded. "Dusty! They're both our teachers!"

"I know. Technology and Science." Dusty explained. "Mr. Sho and Ms. Kilo." Dusty looked around the closet. "Look, we can't stay here. We have to look around for a way out!" He explained.

"But why are we even here?" Felix asked. "How did we get here?"

Dusty sighed. "I don't know. All I remember is getting a call from a strange number."

Felix looked up at him. "What was the number? I got one too!"

"It was 997-600-184." Dusty said. "I think."

Felix looked in shock. "That was the number that called me!" He looked down. "And then I appeared here in the tech room."

Felix stood up. "But we do have to get out of here."

Dusty nodded. "Oh yeah and another thing." Dusty sighed. "I think I saw Damien." He explained. Felix was in shock. "He keeps dropping notes that have phone numbers on them. I'm wondering if he's trying to tell me something."

"But he's dead." Felix told him. "Was it a ghost?"

"Yes! Well, at least I think so." Dusty explained. "Well anyway! We have to get out of here."

Felix nodded.

The two walked out of the closet and into the hallway.

**CONFUSION! COMPLETED**


	5. Chapter 3: Mystery

**Chapter 3-**

**Dusty and Felix: Mystery**

Felix and Dusty were walking through a dark hallway.

"I'm just glad we got away from those ghosts!" Felix shouted in relief. "I just wanna know how we got here!"

Dusty pointed at the exit. "Maybe we can leave through there!" He ran over to the door and opened it. Dusty looked in shock. There was nothing but darkness. "But… this can't… but how?" He stepped back.

Felix walked over and shut the door. "You can't be serious!" He shouted in annoyance. "How do we get out?"

Dusty looked over at him. "I don't know… But we can't just…" He stopped in his sentence as he noticed a heavyset ghost girl walk by. He pointed to the ghost. Felix slowly walked closer to Dusty, his body shaking in fear. The two hid away from her the best they could.

He whispered to Dusty. "Who… was that?" He asked him. Dusty shrugged. The girl stopped at the stairs.

The ghost began to speak on a cell phone. "That's my phone! I'm at the exit! I'm coming to get it back! OKAY!" She hung up and walked up the stairs.

Felix slowly looked over to Dusty with bolded eyes. "Someone has her phone!" He squealed. "She's not too happy!" he shouted in fear.

Dusty rolled his eyes. He slowly walked to the stairs. He walked up a few steps and peeked around the corner. He looked further up the stairs and saw the girl.

The ghost girl began to speak again. "I'm on the staircase landing on the second floor!" She hung up and walked up the stairs.

"Dusty!" Felix shouted in fear. "Get back down here!" Dusty looked down the stairs.

"Get up here Felix!" Dusty shouted to him. "We should try and follow her."

Felix looked up at him with bolded eyes. "Dusty?" He choked. "What do you mean try?" He walked slowly to the stairs. "What did you try to imply?"

Dusty walked down. "I meant try and find a way out." Felix stepped closer. "She might lead a way."

Felix took a deep breath and decided to join Dusty. They both walked up to the second floor.

"Where did she go?" Felix asked.

"I saw her walk up to the third floor, maybe she's…" Dusty stopped when he noticed Felix staring off into the hallway, with bolded eyes. Dusty turned around to see what he was staring at.

He jolted back. There was a woman in red clothing and she looked almost as if she was a murder victim. She stared back at them.

"Dusty!" Felix shouted in fear. "What… wha… WHO IS THAT!" He screamed in fear. Dusty quickly covered Felix's mouth and shushed him. The lady in red vanished.

"Are you crazy!" Dusty shouted at Felix. "What if a ghost heard you!"

"Well there was one there!" Felix shouted back. "I didn't know what to do!"

Dusty sighed. "Come on! Let's go upstairs." He began to walk up the stairs.

"No thank you!" Felix shouted. "I've had enough, I'm not going up there!"

"Fine, stay here all alone!" Dusty explained. He looked behind Dusty, "Well not alone… You'll be with her." He pointed behind Felix.

The lady in red was standing there. Felix screamed and ran to Dusty. She vanished.

"Why does she do that!" Felix asked. The two continued to walk upstairs. They reached the third floor.

"Well we made it this far." Dusty explained.

They looked around. Then suddenly they heard screaming coming from the end of the hall. A man ran passed them.

"What was that!" Felix asked. He watched the man run into the bathroom.

"Some guy… I think." Dusty explained. The two walked closer until they noticed a dark figure walking down the hall. The figure walked into the bathroom.

"Was that a person or a ghost?" Felix asked. "Whatever it was, it was creepy!"

They hid behind a plant, crouching down.

"What do we do now?" Felix asked.

"I don't know." Dusty explained. He looked over to the bathroom. "We could ask them for help." He explained. "But what if they're not people… then what?"

The figure walked out of the bathroom. She walked passed them.

"It's a girl.." Felix said with joy. "A human girl!" he continued. "Maybe she can help us!."

The two began to stand up when a rattling sound startled them. They hid behind the plant again.

The girl grabbed the flashlight that had fallen and she made her way downstairs.

"No way! Damnit!" Felix shouted. "Are you kidding!" He slowly began to stand up and looked toward the bathrooms. "Come on Dusty, let's go see if that person is okay."

The two began to slowly step toward the bathroom door. They walked in, slowly. They heard the man sobbing in the stall.

"Hello? Are you okay?" Dusty asked. He tried to open the stall door. The man screamed and pulled it back. "We're not gonna hurt you!" Dusty shouted. He tried to open the door again but the man pulled it. He continued to sob.

"Okay, he's too scared." Felix explained. The two walked back to the front of the bathroom when they heard a sound. The two hid in the closest stall.

They peeked through the cracks and saw some ghosts walk by. Felix's eyes began to bold and his heart began to race. The ghost girls walked to the stall with the man. The man screamed and ran out the bathroom. One of the ghosts walked to the door. She stopped. Felix began to stand stiff with fear. The ghost girl walked out of the bathroom. The others did too.

"Dus… Dusty?" Felix asked. "We almost… got caught by them!" He squealed.

Dusty looked back in panic. "I know." His eyes were bolded and his heart was racing.

Dusty slowly opened the stall door and walked out. Felix followed. They both listened at the bathroom door.

"Is it… safe?" Felix asked. Dusty slowly opened the door. He nodded. The two walked out slowly.

"Where… do you think they went?" Felix asked. Dusty was looking around the hallway.

Dusty stopped and looked at Felix. "I don't know… I wish we had a flashlight or something." He said in an angered voice. They continued to walk through the hallway. They walked up the set of stairs and arrived on the fourth floor.

"This is the final floor." Dusty explained. His heart was racing. He knew something was about to happen. They walked down the hallway.

"Hey Dusty!" Felix shouted. "This is the music room!" He opened the door. "Nothing changed!" He shouted as he ran in.

"Uh… Felix?" Dusty shouted. He sighed and walked into the room. "Felix!" he grabbed Felix on the shoulders.

Felix stared back at him. "What's wrong with you?" He asked.

Dusty rolled his eyes. "You do realize that if the ghosts come here they can trap us right?" He shouted in anger.

Felix looked down to the floor and looked back at Dusty. He began to laugh hysterically.

"What!" Dusty shouted.

Felix laughed. "Why does it matter anymore!" He fell to the floor. "We're never getting out anyway!" He began to lay himself on the floor. "You saw the exit… there's no way out." He laughed some more.

"Felix!" Dusty demanded. He got to his knees and grabbed Felix on the shoulders. "Snap out of it!" he shouted. "Get back to reality!"

Felix shook his head. He looked back at the piano. "Ah." He said gently, standing up. He walked to the piano. "The grand piano." He sat at the stool. "I remember playing this." He looked at the sheet music on the piano. "So Canon's the song huh?" He began to play the notes.

Dusty watched in shock. "Felix, you're not just mad." He explained. He stepped back. "You're insane!" Felix looked over to Dusty. He smiled.

"Oh Dusty!" He began. "Come play with me." He smiled and continued playing.

Dusty shook his head. "Felix, you're gonna…" Dusty heard a sound at the door. He ran to Felix and grabbed his arms. He pulled Felix off the chair. They hid behind a table by the piano.

"What's wrong now?" Felix asked insanely. Dusty shushed him. He peeked his head over the table. He noticed the ghost girls walking to the piano. He ducked down.

"They're in here!" He whispered to Felix. Felix smiled.

"We shall join them." Felix said. Felix began to stand when Dusty quickly pulled him down. "Alright!" Felix whispered. "I'll stop!"

Dusty shushed him. They hid as quietly as they could as they heard the piano begin to play Canon. They watched in caution.

Dusty noticed a man in the distance crawling. "_That's the man that was at the hotel!" _He thought to himself. The music stopped playing. Felix looked at Dusty in confusion. The girls turned away.

"What are they…" Dusty nudged Felix. They turned back to the piano. Felix and Dusty quickly ducked.

"_What is he doing?" _Dusty asked himself watching the man. He looked at the piano_. "There's a cell phone!" _He looked at the man_. "That's what he's after!"_

The man quickly stood up and grabbed the cell phone. The music stopped.

"_WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"_ One of the ghosts shouted. The three ghosts began to attack the man.

The man ran to the door.

"Dusty!" Felix shouted. "That guy is in danger!"

Dusty nodded. "Let's go help!"

The ghosts chased the man into the hallway.

Dusty and Felix ran into the hallway. "Let's take the other way!" Dusty shouted. They took the opposite hall. In the distance they saw the man run by. The ghosts stopped chasing him.

"Crap!" Felix shouted. The ghosts were walking in their direction. "What do we do!" Felix shouted.

"In here!" Dusty shouted. He dragged Felix into a classroom. They stood quietly by the door. They peeked out and saw the ghosts walk by.

Dusty sighed in relief. He jolted at the appearance of a shadow on the wall. The shadow then vanished.

"What is wrong with this place!" Dusty shouted. "Ghosts, shadows, never ending darkness!" He sat in the closest chair. "How do we get out!"

He looked down to his feet. He then noticed a figure in front of him. He screamed and jolted back. He stood up and ran to Felix.

"Is that?" Felix asked in fear. "It's Damien!" He stepped away. Damien vanished.

"No wait!" Dusty shouted. He looked to the floor. He noticed a piece of paper. "Another note?" He picked it up. It was a phone number. "It's a number?"

"Wait what?" Felix asked. "Why a number?"

Dusty looked at him. "As demented as this sounds…" He explained. He sighed. "Calling other phones transports you place to place."

Felix looked at him as if he were insane. "The phones?" He asked. "You think they transport you?" He backed away. "Okay Dusty. You're losing your mind!"

"No I'm not!" Dusty yelled back. "If only there was a phone I could…" He looked at Felix in anger. "You'll believe that we're in this so called abyss but you don't believe in the phones transporting you!" He yelled in frustration.

Felix looked in shock. "Well I… I just!" He sighed. "I don't know Dusty!" He shouted.

Dusty sighed in anger. He saw a shadow through the crack under the door. A cell phone slid through the crack. Dusty and Felix jolted back. Dusty looked up. He noticed Damien through the glass. Damien vanished.

"Here's a phone!" Felix shouted. He grabbed it. "Now teleport us!" He handed it to Dusty.

Dusty took the phone and began to dial.

"THAT"S MY PHONE!" A voice shouted. There were two ghosts standing by them. Felix screamed.

Dusty and Felix quickly ran out of the room. The ghosts chased them.

"What do we do!" Felix screamed. "Just dial!"

"Okay okay!" Dusty shouted. He began to re-dial when he dropped the paper. "No!" Dusty shouted.

The short ghost attacked Felix.

"NO! Get off!" Felix shouted. He struggled to push her off. The girl was laughing insanely.

Dusty ran to grab the paper. The taller ghost grabbed the phone and tossed it. She attacked Dusty.

The ghosts of the teachers from earlier began to attack Felix.

"No! Please!" Felix shouted. His heart was racing. He was shouting in fear. He pushed the ghosts off. He ran off in the distance.

"Felix!" Dusty shouted. He pushed the girl off. He picked up the paper and ran to the phone. He grabbed it and ran after Felix.

The ghosts followed.

"Felix!" Dusty shouted. He ran down the left hall.

Felix peeked his head from the stairwell landing. "Dusty?" He said to himself. He felt a strange vibe coming from behind.

He slowly turned in fear. He saw what appeared to be a fat girl eating sandwiches. Peanut butter and Banana to be exact.

"Come on!" Felix shouted. "Really!" He shouted in annoyance. "Now you're eating!" She turned and attacked him.

"Oh my god!" He shouted. He struggled to push her off. She faded away.

"What the hell!" He shouted. She appeared at the stairs and continued to eat.

"Oh wow!" He said in sarcasm. He fell to his knees and laughed hysterically. "I can't believe this is happening." He laughed. He looked at the fat girl. "You're eating!"

Meanwhile in the hallway…

"Felix!" Dusty shouted. The ghosts vanished. "Fe..." He stopped. "They're gone?" He looked around and sighed in relief. He walked around to look for Felix. He heard laughter.

"Felix?" Dusty asked as he turned the corner. "Felix I…" He stopped at the sight of the fat girl on the stairs. "Um Felix?" Dusty asked.

Felix looked up at him. "Yes Dusty!" He said. "Yes she is!" He laughed (Hysterically). "We were scared, but when you look into reality, she's just a damn joke!"

Dusty shook his head. "Look, now we can transport." He grabbed Dusty's hand and dialed the phone. The area began to fade to darkness. The fat girl watched as they faded away. She looked away and continued to eat her sandwiches.

**MYSTERY COMPLETED**


	6. Chapter 4: Super Cuts!

**Chapter 4-**

**Dusty and Felix: Super Cuts!**

They arrived in what to be a hair salon. Super Cuts perhaps?

"Where are we?" Felix asked. "A storage room?"

Dusty looked around. "I don't know, but someone or something has already been here." He pointed at some lockers that were open.

"Something?" Felix asked. "Why do you have to say it like that?" He asked din fear. He walked toward the door when he noticed doll heads on the floor. "Dusty!" He shouted in fear.

Dusty walked over. "Please Felix! They're just dolls!" He shouted. He kicked one of the doll heads across the room.

Felix walked to the door. He opened it. He jolted and screamed at the appearance of a ghost lady. "What the fuck!" Felix shouted. He slammed the door. He ran to Dusty. "Fuck Dusty! Fuck!"

"What?" Dusty shouted.

"I opened the door and there was this lady with no eyes Dusty!" He screamed. "Fuck Dusty!" He shouted again. "I'm NOT opening that door again!"

Dusty rolled his eyes.

"No I'm serious Dusty! I hate this place!" Felix explained.

Dusty opened the door. "There's nothing here." He explained. "She left." Dusty walked into the next room.

"Dusty?" Felix asked in fear. He followed Dusty into the room. "Dusty!" he shouted. "This is a hair salon!" he explained in fear.

Dusty walked to the salon area. "Point?" He asked.

"Point!" Felix yelled. "Ghosts and SHARP scissors!" He explained. "That's the point!"

Dusty rolled his eyes. "Look Felix, we'll leave soon I just gotta…" He saw a figure walk into the room. He pulled Felix behind a salon chair.

The figure appeared to be the man again.

"It's that man again!" Dusty whispered.

The man walked to the salon area. "I swore they were here." He said to himself. "Where did the scissors go?"

Felix slowly turned to Dusty with bolded eyes. "Dusty." He whispered. "There were scissors there earlier, but they're gone." He said in fear.

Dusty began to stand when he heard snipping sounds. He looked toward one of the mirrors and his eyes widened. As did Felix's eyes. Dusty ducked. They saw a ghost woman in the mirror. She was snipping scissors.

"I told you Dusty!" Felix whispered. "That ghost took the scissors!" They watched as the ghost came out of the mirror. The hid as quiet as they could. They heard an insane laughter come from the ghost.

"I gotta get out of here!" The man shouted. He quickly ran from her.

"Dusty what do we do?" Felix asked.

"Just stay quiet!" Dusty whispered. They watched as the man was being chased by the ghost. He slammed the door as he ran into the storage room.

The ghost woman began to slice the door with the scissors.

Felix and Dusty watched in caution.

She continued to slice the door.

"Wow she just keeps going." Felix explained. "Why doesn't she just slide the scissors under the door then walk through the wall?"

Dusty turned to him. "Do you want that man dead?" He asked Felix.

"Well no. I just thought it was obvious." Felix explained.

Finally the ghost gave up and slowly, with her head down she walked back to the mirror and vanished.

"Where'd she go?" Felix asked in fear. Dusty shrugged. The door to the storage room opened and the man quickly grabbed the scissors and slammed the door.

"Let's go ask him for help!" Dusty shouted. He ran toward the door.

Felix walked toward Dusty when he noticed the ghost reappear in the mirror. Felix turned his head slowly. He jumped back as the woman laughed insanely and waved. Dusty squealed.

"You coming?" Dusty asked.

Felix looked away from the mirror and ran to Dusty. They opened the door. The man had disappeared.

"NO!" Dusty shouted. "Damn!" He grabbed the cell phone that was laying on the floor.

"Dusty?" Felix asked. "Where'd he… go?"

"He probably knows how to transport too." Dusty explained. "I think that's the same guy I saw at the hotel."

"Hotel?" Felix asked.

"Well I first appeared in a hotel when I was dragged to this place." Dusty explained. "I saw that man and I thought he was a ghost so I hid." Dusty looked around the room. "I wish I knew he was human." Dusty sighed. He laughed. "Then a damn slut attacked me!"

"A slut?" Felix asked. "What do you mean?"

"Well she was a ghost and when she attacked she dragged my face to her boobs." Dusty explained. "It was just disturbing."

"I see." Felix said. "So where do we go now?" He pointed at the phone. "Where'd he go?"

Dusty looked at the phone. "Well it says 997-818-662."

"Dusty, that number alone just sounds creepy." Felix explained as his eyes widened. "It sounds like a doll's phone number."

"Really Felix?" Dusty asked. "A doll's number?" He rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Well with all the stuff that happened so far are you really surprised!" Felix shouted.

"Guess not." Dusty said. He looked at the phone and entered the number.

Felix quickly grabbed onto Dusty's arm. Darkness filled the room and they faded.

**Super Cuts! Completed**


	7. Chapter 5: Barbie's Dream House

**Chapter 5-**

**Dusty and Felix: Barbie's Dream House: Creepified**

Dusty and Felix appeared in a strange house.

"Dusty I don't like the look of that closet." Felix explained. They walked into the closet.

Felix looked around and began to breath heavily. "DUSTY! THEY'RE DAMN DOLLS!" Felix screamed. He ran out of the closet and into the hallway.

"HELP ME!" A voice shouted. Felix screamed.

"DUSTY! There's a dead geek in here!" Felix shouted. The geek attacked him. "Dusty! Help!"

Dusty ran into the hallway.

Felix pushed the geek away.

Dusty and Felix ran further into the hallway. They found a room and entered. They were both breathing heavy.

"You okay Felix?" Dusty asked. His heart was racing.

"Yeah. I'm fine now." He explained. "Dusty, where are we?" He sat on the bed as he calmed down.

"Creepy version of Barbie's dream house." Dusty said in sarcasm. "Did you see all those dolls!"

Felix nodded. "YES!" He shouted. "What is wrong with people!"

The phone began to ring. Felix screamed.

"You answer it!" Felix shouted. Dusty was in shock.

"No… you!" Dusty yelled back.

They both slowly walked to the phone.

"On three!" Dusty shouted. Felix nodded. "One, two, three!" Dusty shouted.

Felix picked up the phone. "Dusty!" He shouted. "You said you were…" They listened to the call.

"They'll never betray. They'll always be loyal!" A male ghost's voiced.

"Who won't betray?" Felix asked in panic. His whole body began to shake. He turned to Dusty. "And who will be loyal?"

"Better yet, to whom are they loyal to?" Dusty asked in fear. They both turned to the bed and jumped back.

There were about three dozen Barbie dolls on the bed. They were laughing.

"I told you this was Barbie's dream house!" Dusty shouted.

"Damn Barbie!" Felix shouted. The two backed away as the Barbie's continued to laugh. Pink waves of light began to spawn off the dolls.

"Felix! They're pink!" Dusty shouted. "We gotta get out of here!"

Felix pulled on the door knob. "It wont open!" He continued to pull until the door sprung open. They ran down the hallway.

The rays of pink continued to follow.

"It's still there!" Dusty shouted in panic. They arrived back into the room they transported to. They slammed the door.

"A phone!" Felix shouted. He ran to a phone that was laying on the floor. "What number!" He asked in panic. He handed the phone to Dusty.

"Umm, let's see!" Dusty said. "There's no note!" He began to panic. "Damien we could really use your help now!" He shouted.

"He's not coming Dusty!" Felix shouted in fear. He looked at the crack beneath the door. "The pink Dusty!"

He ran to Dusty.

"What do we do!" Felix shouted.

"Hi I'm Barbie!" A voice from behind them said.

They stared at each other then slowly turned to the closet.

There was a Barbie standing on its own. It tilted its head and smiled.

Felix and Dusty began to cry.

"Well I guess this is it!" Dusty shouted. "Felix, I have something I need to say."

"What Dusty!" He shouted. "What could you possibly have to say!"

"Felix, I love…" He stopped as he saw a note in the closet. "My brother so much!" He dragged Felix into the closet and grabbed the note. The Barbie turned to them.

"Oh no that's not right." She smiled and the note floated to her.

"Dusty did she just…" Felix began to cry. "Now what do we do!"

"You look here bitch!" Dusty shouted. The Barbie looked up and gasped.

"Bitch?" She gasped. "Such an ugly word." She smiled.

"Give me the damn note!" He picked her up and yanked of her head.

"Oh!" She shouted. "You're gonna wish you never did that!"

"And why is that?" Dusty asked. He threw the body and head to the ground and reached for the cell phone.

"You leave me no choice." Barbie said. "Ken, Kelly, Strawberry Shortcake, Amazing Amy, all dolls… UNITE!"

An army of dolls came rushing into the closet surrounding Dusty and Felix.

Felix sniffed the air. "Screw you Strawberry Shortcake!" The air filled with the scent of strawberries.

"Dusty! Dial the number!" Felix shouted.

Dusty began to dial.

"Nuh uh uh!" Barbie said.

Ken jumped up and grabbed the phone. He threw it to Barbie.

"Oh Ken!" Barbie shouted. She put the phone aside and winked.

Ken smiled. "I'm just that sexy."

"Damn you Ken!" Dusty shouted. Ken looked up and jumped onto Dusty.

Felix ran over to the phone and grabbed it. "Dusty read the number!"

Dusty pulled the note out. "It's 997-118-2…" Ken pulled the note and ripped it. Dusty continued, "52!" Dusty fell to the floor.

Felix dialed the number and ran to Dusty. Dusty grabbed a hold Felix's leg. They began to fade away.

"Oh no Ken!" Barbie shouted dramatically. Dusty and Felix finally faded. "Our new friends ran away!" She pouted. "Why does this always happen!"

"Don't worry Barbie, you still have me!" He explained. "We can have a little fun.

"Ooh Ken! Kinky!" She shouted. "Mreow!" The two plopped to the floor. Ken pulled off Barbie's top and skirt. She pulled his pants off.

"Umm Barbie?" Ken asked.

"Umm yeah…" Barbie replied.

"This isn't going to work… is it?" Ken asked. They were both embarrassed.

Strawberry Shortcake looked over. "You're dolls!" She shouted. "Two Anatomically incorrect dolls!"

The two sighed.

"Oh Ken." Barbie whimpered. She hugged Ken.

"Oh Barbie, we still have love." Ken explained.

"Get a room!" Strawberry Shortcake shouted.

**Barbie's Dream House: Creepified COMPLETED!**


	8. Chapter 6: General Hospital Gone Creepy!

**Chapter 6-**

**Dusty and Felix: General Hospital Gone Creepy!**

"Where are we now!" Felix shouted in frustration. He looked around the room. "General Hospital!"

Dusty laughed. "This whole place is a damn joke!" He shouted. He walked over to Felix.

Dusty and Felix appeared in a strange room. It was an Emergency Room in a hospital.

Dusty opened the door to the hallway. "Hey this is…" Dusty choked in his words. "Kuromiya Hospital." He sighed.

"Kuromiya Hospital?" Felix asked. He looked at Dusty.

"I was hospitalized here when I was 14…" Dusty explained. "I tried to… kill myself." He looked down to the floor.

"What?" Felix asked. "Kill yourself…" He was confused.

"I was being bullied at school…" Dusty replied sobbing. "You remember." He looked up to Felix. "You tried to defend me, but then you moved away…"

Felix was in shock. He looked to the floor. "I… see…" He felt guilty. "I'm sorry Dusty…I didn't…" He choked. "… know…"

Dusty walked to Felix and hugged him. "But I made the best friend I could ever have." He said smiling.

Felix smiled back. He looked up to Dusty and pulled away. "Wait a minute!" He shouted. "Dusty was confused. Felix continued. "You were here!"

Dusty didn't know what Felix was worked up about. "Yes, I was here because I fell into a coma…"

Felix looked in shock. "But this is where Reiko Asagiri was…" He stopped in his words when he felt a strange vibe coming from behind. Dusty was looking behind Felix in fear.

Felix slowly turned around.

"You left me!" A ghost explained. "You left me all alone!" She continued.

"It's… Reiko!" Felix shouted. Dusty and Felix stepped back.

"Both of you!" She complained. "Dusty and Felix!" She began to sob and sprung onto Felix and Dusty.

"Geezum!" Felix shouted. The two were struggling in fear.

"Get off Reiko!" Dusty shouted. They finally pushed her off.

"We gotta get out of here!" Felix shouted. They both ran to the stairwell. The stairs were blocked by some barrier.

"No kidding!" Felix shouted. "Why should I expect differently!" He looked to Dusty. "Well I guess we're screwed!" He plopped to the floor.

Dusty grabbed his arm and dragged him to stand. "Felix!" He shouted. "We can fight her off!"

"I don't know Dusty…" Felix explained. "She's pretty mad!" He pointed behind Dusty. "See?"

Reiko jumped onto Dusty.

"Get off Reiko!" Dusty shouted. "Why are you doing this!"

"You're a liar!" She shouted. "You said chat rooms are for making friends!"

Dusty looked in confusion as he struggled to push her off.

She vanished.

"Is she… gone?" Felix asked. He was breathing heavily.

Dusty looked toward the stairs. "The barrier is gone." He sighed in relief.

They both walked to the stairs.

"So, you knew her?" Felix asked.

"Yeah." Dusty explained. "I met her in the hospital." He continued. "I taught her about chat rooms." He looked toward Felix. "I just don't know what she meant by what she said."

Felix nodded. "She said something about you lying and saying that chat rooms are for making friends…" He explained.

"Yeah, I just don't…" He looked to Felix. "Wait! How do you know Reiko!"

Felix laughed. "Well I was friends with her in 9th grade." He explained. "But I moved away ya know…" He stopped and looked down to the floor as they reached the next floor. "And I didn't know she was…"

"Diagnosed at the hospital?" Dusty asked. Felix looked up and nodded. He grabbed Felix to the shoulders. "Well that's why she attacked you!"

"What?" Felix asked in confusion.

"She thinks you forgot all about her!" Dusty shouted. "She doesn't know that you had no idea!"

Felix began to cry. "But I wish I was there Dusty!" Dusty hugged him.

"Look, we gotta find some way to explain to her… but how?" Dusty asked. They walked down the hall.

"Hey do you think the elevator has some clues!" Felix shouted. "You know, maybe how to get out?"

He ran over in excitement to the elevator. He opened the door slightly.

"It won't budge." He said in frustration. He peeked through the door. He jolted back and screamed.

He looked toward Dusty. "Dusty!" He shouted in fear. "She's back!" He pointed to the elevator as he stepped back.

Dusty walked to the elevator. He looked through the opening. "The lady in red!"

She laughed and handed Dusty an envelope. She smiled and vanished.

Dusty stood in shock. He looked down to the letter in his hands.

Dusty squealed. "Felix!" Felix walked over. "She gave me a letter." He slowly opened the envelope in fear. He was crying in fear.

"What… does it say?" Felix asked.

"I found you." Dusty squealed. He looked toward Felix and squealed. "I don't like her Felix!" He said, squealing.

Damien's ghost appeared by the elevator. He dropped a two phones and a note on the floor.

Dusty ran over to the objects, Felix followed.

"The note… it says find bandages and cotton to wrap one up and drop it down the chute and call." Dusty explained.

"Where are we gonna get that stuff!" Felix shouted.

Dusty looked to Felix in annoyance. "Please tell me you're kidding." -_- "We're in a hospital Felix!"

"Oh… I forgot!" Felix laughed. Dusty rolled his eyes.

"There should be some in the examination room." Dusty explained. They walked to find the room.

"Hey, do you think Damien will attack us?" Felix asked.

"Probably." Dusty explained. "All these ghosts were probably nice people, but this place…" He looked round. "This abyss place is just depressing, making them mad!"

"Why do you have to be like that?" Felix asked in fear. "So negative?"

"You asked." Dusty explained. He stopped and looked up at a door. "This is it." He slowly reached for the door. He slowly opened it, cautiously.

"Is it safe?" Felix asked.

"I think so." Dusty said slowly walking in. He looked around the room. "See any cotton or bandages?"

"Umm, well." Felix said. "Yes! Cotton!" He found some cotton in a bucket.

"Here's the bandages." Dusty explained. He took out the cell phone. "Give me the cotton." Felix handed them to Dusty. He wrapped the cotton and bandages around the phone.

"Alright! Now we can go!" Felix shouted in excitement.

They walked out of the examination room.

"Okay where's the chute?" Felix asked.

"I think it was by the… elevator." Dusty explained. He squealed. "She's probably waiting for us Felix!" He said, squealing.

They walked down the hall and to the chute.

"It's closed!" Felix shouted. "Are you kidding!"

"Maybe there's one up stairs." Dusty explained. "You know, one that's open?"

Felix nodded. They ran to the stairs.

"What if the lady in red is waiting in the basement?" Felix asked in fear. Dusty looked to Felix.

"Don't say such horrible things!" He shouted. He shivered. "Just thinking of her just…"

"Scares you?" Felix asked laughing. "She's just creepy."

They arrived on the second floor. Dusty noticed Damien's ghost walking upstairs to the third floor.

"Is he… telling us something?" Felix asked in fear. Dusty ran to follow Damien. "I'll take that as a yes!" Felix shouted, following Dusty.

They arrived on the third floor. Damien disappeared.

"So maybe it's the third floor chute." Dusty explained. They ran to the chute.

"Yup!" Felix shouted. He looked down the chute. "It's really dark down there." He said in fear.

Dusty dropped the wrapped phone down the chute. He handed the other phone to Felix.

"You wanna call?" Dusty asked. Felix stepped back.

"No!" He shouted. "Are you crazy!"

Dusty laughed. He dialed the phone.

The darkness filled the room again.

"I hate this part!" Felix shouted in fear, grabbing onto Dusty's arm.

They vanished into the darkness.

**General Hospital Gone Creepy COMPLETED!**


	9. Chapter 7: Psycho Reiko!

**Chapter 7-**

**Dusty and Felix: Psycho Reiko!**

"Is this the laundry room?" Felix asked. He pointed to washing machines and dryers.

"I think so." Dusty explained. He reached down to grab the phone. "Shall we proceed on?" He asked.

Felix gulped. "We're... in a… basement." He said in fear. "It's creepy."

They slowly walked toward the door.

Felix and Dusty jumped at the sight of the washing machine's doors opening.

"What the hell!" Felix shouted. "Really at a time like this!" He was holding onto Dusty.

They slowly peeked out the door and into the basement.

"Dusty!" Felix shouted. "I don't like this place!"

"You say that about every place in the abyss!" Dusty yelled.

"Yeah but this place especially!" Felix explained. They continued to walk when they came across a sign.

"Hospital Morgue…" Felix read in fear. He squealed. "Do we have to go in there?"

Dusty opened the door. Felix squealed and grabbed onto Dusty.

"I'm not letting go of you!" Felix shouted. Dusty sighed.

They walked over to a girl's body.

"It's… Reiko." Dusty explained. He was shock, and so was Felix.

"Wow." Felix began. "It's been so long." He shook his head. "What am I saying!" He ran for the door. "I'm getting out of here!" The door slammed. Felix ran to Dusty, squealing. "Or I can stay here awhile."

Reiko's ghost appeared by her body. 

"Dusty! She's at it again!" Felix squealed.

They stepped back.

"Reiko! Listen to me!" Dusty shouted. "We didn't mean to hurt you!"

She attacked Dusty.

"No Reiko! He's right!" Felix shouted, running to the other side of the room. "I'm sorry!" He shouted. Dusty was struggling to push her off. She gave up and attacked Felix.

"No! Reiko!" Dusty shouted. "We're both sorry."

The door opened.

"Better leave when you have the chance!" She shouted to Dusty.

"Dusty!" Felix shouted. He pushed her off. They both ran out of the room.

"What do we do!" Felix shouted. They ran to a dead end. "What now!"

The lady in Red appeared.

Dusty jolted back. "What!"

She was staring at him. She dropped an envelope as she walked off, staring.

"Really!" Dusty shouted. "She drops one now!" He sighed. He walked over and grabbed the envelope. He handed it to Felix.

"What!" Felix shouted. "Why me?"

"I opened the other one." Dusty explained.

Felix squealed. "Okay." He squealed in fear. He opened the envelope. He cried.

"What is it?" Dusty asked.

"Our eyes met…" Felix squealed. "Dusty!"

"That's just creepy!" Dusty shouted.

"Does she even have eyes Dusty?" Felix squealed. "I don't think she did in the elevator." He continued to cry.

Dusty noticed Reiko in the distance.

"She's coming!" Dusty shouted. "Damn!"

"What do we do!" Felix shouted.

"LIARS!" Reiko shouted as she attacked Dusty and Felix.

"No Reiko!" Dusty shouted. "Let go!" He pushed her off and they both ran.

"Where do we go!" Felix shouted.

"In here!" Dusty shouted. He dragged Felix into a room.

"Where are we?" Felix asked. They were in the hospital's data room.

"I don't know." Dusty replied. "But I think we lost her." He looked back at the door. "We should lay low here for awhile.

They began to look around.

"Is there a note left by Damien?" Felix asked. They were searching the room.

"I don't see anything." Dusty explained. "Wait!" He ran over to a note. "It's my cell number!" He grabbed the cell phone in excitement and began to dial. "Felix grab onto me!"

Darkness filled the room and they faded away.

**Psycho Reiko COMPLETED!**


	10. Chapter 8: Damien's Request

**Chapter 8-**

**Dusty and Felix: Damien's Request**

"Are we… home?" Dusty asked. He looked around the room. "It's my room!" he shouted in excitement.

"Nope." Felix said. "Look." He pointed out the window. They were still in the abyss.

"But the room isn't dark." Dusty said. The lights went out. "Great!"

"Hey, at least there aren't any ghosts!" Felix shouted with joy. "I mean nobody here died, right?" He jumped onto the bed. He smiled and shut his eyes. He waited for a reply from Dusty. He opened one eye. "Right?" He asked in fear.

Dusty was standing in shock. "Remember when you asked if Damien will attack?" Dusty asked.

"Yeah." Felix replied. He sat up in the bed. "What are you implying?"

"Damien could be anywhere in this house…" Dusty explained. "What if he…"

"No Dusty! Don't say that!" Felix shouted. "Why would he?"

"Well it makes perfect sense!" Dusty shouted. "_Why didn't I put this together before_!" he asked himself. "He left all those notes containing numbers and they lead us from place to place." He sighed. "He wanted to drag us here."

Felix looked to Dusty in shock.

"He wants us to become a part of this world." Dusty explained. He sat on the bed. "It's only a matter of time before he…" A noise came from outside the room. "What was that!"

"Dusty! He's here!" Felix squealed. "Save me!" He hid behind Dusty.

They both sat on the bed in fear, waiting to see Damien.

"Dusty." A ghostly voice came from the door. Damien appeared in the room.

"No! Damien what do you want!" Dusty shouted.

Damien handed him a note.

"What?" Dusty asked. He read the note. He looked to Damien. "You can't be serious." He sighed and grabbed the cell phone on his desk.

"What is it?" Felix asked.

Dusty laughed. "You wanna know why Reiko wouldn't listen?" He asked. "They're deaf Felix!"

"What?" Felix asked. "Reiko wasn't deaf."

"No Felix!" Dusty shouted. He put the phone to his ear. "The ghosts are deaf and can only communicate through a damn phone!" He said in frustration.

They both listened on the phone.

"Dusty… I… I need… I need to… I need to tell you…" Damien explained.

"Oh wow!" Dusty shouted. "Are you stupid!"

"Dusty… I…When I got trapped… in the… abyss." Damien continued. "I couldn't stand being away from my… brother."

Dusty looked in shock. "What… do you mean?" He asked Damien in fear.

"Dusty… I want… I want you and… Felix… to become a part… of this world." Damien explained.

"Umm that's really uh… nice Damien." Dusty began. "But uh… no thanks." He smiled in sarcasm.

"Yeah I'm gonna have to refuse too!" Felix explained.

Damien gave a sinister laugh. "Now here's the beauty of it!" He shouted. "You two don't have a choice." He vanished.

"Where… Where'd he go!" Felix shouted. He looked around the room.

"Join us guys!" A voice shouted.

"No Damien!" Dusty shouted. "Why are you doing this!"

"I want you back Dusty!" He shouted. "I want us to be brothers again!"

Dusty looked around the room. "We'll always be brothers Damien!" He shouted. "Dead or alive!"

"No!" Damien shouted. "It's not the same!" He slapped the phone out of Dusty's hand.

Dusty ran to grab it. Damien attacked him.

"No!" Dusty shouted. "Felix!" He shouted, struggling. Felix ran and grabbed the phone.

"Damien!" He shouted. "You and Dusty will always be brothers!"

"No! It's not true!" Damien shouted. "He… He forgot about… me!"

"No! He didn't!" Felix shouted. "Ever since you disappeared he's been doing nothing but looking… for you!"

Damien looked to Felix and then at Dusty. He dropped Dusty to the floor. He backed away.

"Dusty give me the phone!" He shouted. Felix ran over and handed him the phone. "Damien!" Dusty shouted. "I never forgot about you!" He stood up. "I've spent every day looking for you!" He looked to the floor. "We didn't know what happened! We didn't know where you went… you just… disappeared!"

Damien looked directly to Dusty. "But I…"

"We'll always be brothers, but we can't be together cuz… you're a part of this world and I'm… well I'm in the real world." Dusty explained. He began to sob. "You're… the best… brother anyone… can ever ask for!" He cried. "And I was grateful to have you as mine!"

Damien looked to the floor.

"We'll be together someday, but that day isn't… it is… not for a long time!" Dusty shouted. "Please!" He said sobbing. "I just wanna get out of here! Me and Felix!" He dropped the phone and fell to his knees, crying.

Felix walked over to Dusty and put his hand on his shoulder. "Dusty…" He said.

Damien looked toward the door. "There… is… a way… to leave." Dusty looked up. "That is… if you're… willing to… trust… me!"

Felix grabbed the phone. "Yes! Anything!" He shouted. "Just please!"

Damien sighed. "Follow me…" He went through the door.

Dusty looked up and Felix. "What does he mean?" He asked. Felix shrugged. They both walked to the door. Dusty opened it. They saw Damien walking down the hall. They both followed.

"Don't follow too close…" Damien explained. "I'm… warning… YOU!" A strong vibe strung off of Damien.

"What the hell!" Dusty shouted. "What's wrong with you!"

Damien laughed sinisterly. "Don't follow too close or too far behind!" He explained. "I'm still not forgiving you…"

"Wha… WHY NOT!" Dusty demanded. "I thought you understood!"

They continued to follow.

"Okay, Dusty I'm like in panic!" Felix shouted. He looked above their heads. "What the hell is that!"

They both had a sort of line graph above their heads.

"What the!" Dusty shouted. "Damien!" He demanded. "Damien what is this!" He shouted, pointing.

"That's… your… fear meter!" Damien explained. "You're in the… red!" Damien stopped. "Jump out… this window!"

Dusty looked at Felix and back at Damien.

"Are you crazy!" Dusty shouted. "I'm not jumping out there!"

Damien laughed. "Fine, then stay and become a part of this world." He smiled.

Dusty gulped. He and Felix walked to the window. "Do we… do it?" Dusty asked. Felix shrugged.

"I don't want to!" Felix squealed. "But if we don't… He'll make us a part of this… this…" He stopped and looked above his head and back to Damien. "Is this a videogame!" He demanded.

Damien snickered. "What? That's crazy!"

Dusty looked to Felix. "What?"

"Dusty! There's no way that it's possible to come into a world of darkness, have these so called fear meters above our heads and be attacked by these ghosts that carry SOLID OBJECTS!" Felix explained.

Dusty looked to Damien. "Yeah! Are we in a game!"

Damien shook his head. "NO!" He shouted. "Now do you wanna get out of here or not!"

Dusty looked to Felix. "Well I... uh… let's see." He peeked into the abyss. "Do we wanna jump?"

Felix looked to Dusty. "NO!" He looked back to see the lady in red behind him. "Oh my…" He jumped backward into the abyss.

"Felix!" Dusty shouted. He jumped in after Felix.

**Damien's Request COMPLETED!**


	11. Chapter 9: Outside the Buildings

**Chapter 9-**

**Dusty and Felix: The Abyss: Outside the Buildings**

"Where are we gonna end up?" Felix asked. They continued to fall.

Dusty was disturbed. "You know Felix… something tells me we ARE in a videogame!" He shouted miserably.

Felix stared toward him. "You think!" He shouted in fear.

"Well yeah, I mean that's the only logical explanation… right?" Dusty asked.

Felix stared blankly into Dusty's eyes.

"Right!" Dusty asked, worried.

"Or we could actually be in this so called abyss…" Felix explained. "And if that's the case then we're falling through infinite darkness forever."

Dusty looked toward him in fear. "But Damien said this was the way out!"

"Dusty!" Felix shouted. "Think!" He continued. "What did Damien want with us?"

"He wanted to make us a prt of this hell!" Dusty exclaimed. "Wait! Are you trying to tell me that he tricked us!" His eyes widened.

"No, not Damien!" Felix said in sarcasm. He rolled his eyes. "All he wanted was to make us a part of this world."

Dusty began to cry. "What did we get ourselves into!" He asked. He floated to Felix and hugged him. "I'm so sorry… Felix!" He sobbed. "This is all my fault!"

Felix sighed. "No!" He looked at Dusty. "It's mine!"

"What? But Felix?" Dusty asked.

"I introduced you to the Black Page." Felix explained. "I showed you it." He stared off into the abyss. "I just wish there was a way out."

They both sighed.

"It's really quiet here." Dusty explained. He looked at Felix. "Felix?" He asked.

Felix stared back. "Yeah?"

"Felix I…" Dusty couldn't resist. He pulled Felix's face toward his own and kissed his lips.

"Du... Dusty…" Felix said quietly.

Dusty pulled away. "I'm sorry Felix!" he shouted. "I never shared my feelings for you!" He sobbed. "I've had a crush on you ever since middle school!" His eyes filled with tears. "I just didn't want you to be… creeped out."

Felix pulled Dusty closer. "Dusty I… I always… well I… I felt the same." He explained.

Dusty stared in confusion. "You… you love me?" They continued to fall.

"Yes and I was finally going to tell you tomorrow… but then all this happened." Felix explained. "I was going to finally come out to you… my parents didn't even know…"

Dusty looked in confusion.

"No one in my family did…" Felix explained.

Dusty pulled Felix closer and they both hugged tightly.

"Well it's only a matter of time before we become a part of this world." Felix explained. "And then we'll be together… forever."

The abyss began to fade away.

"Wha… What!" Dusty shouted. "What's happening?"

The darkness began to turn white.

"What's this!" Felix shouted. They clung to each other tighter.

Transparencies of the things they came across in this world began to fly by.

"That's the school!" Dusty shouted, pointing. "And that's the… hair salon?" Things continued to fly.

Felix pointed to a figure. "That's the hair stylist!" he turned his head "And the Barbie's and the other dolls!"

They looked toward each other.

"What's happening?" Dusty asked.

Darkness began to fill once again. The sound of many ringtones blaring in their ears.

"Is this… are we returning?" Dusty asked, holding onto Felix.

"I… I think so…" Felix replied.

The two began to fade away.

"Ha! Dusty!" Felix shouted in excitement. "We're getting out of here!"

Dusty smiled. "See you… in the real world!" The two drifted apart.

**The Abyss: Outside the Buildings COMPLETED!**


	12. Chapter 10: The Resolution

**Chapter 10-**

**Dusty and Felix: The Resolution**

In his room, Dusty woke up to the sound of his ringtone. Dusty was laying in his bed. He sat up.

"Huh?" Dusty asked himself. "Am I… back?" He jumped off his bed to look out the window.

He was happy to see the blue sky and green grass outside his window. And of course live people!

"I'm back!" Dusty shouted in excitement. His phone continued to ring. He ran over and answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey Dusty!" Felix shouted on the other line. "We're back!"

"Yeah I know!" Dusty laughed. "So where are you now, home?"

"No, closer than you think." Felix explained.

Dusty's door opened. Dusty jolted back.

Felix walked in. "Did I scare you?" He laughed. "Sorry."

Dusty ran and hugged Felix.

"I'm so happy we're out of there!" Dusty shouted. He pulled away. "But what about those other people?"

Felix looked to Dusty. "Oh yeah…" He sighed. "Hope they're okay…"

"I just feel bad about not helping them and that we just left." Dusty explained.

"Hey! It's fight for your life right?" Felix explained. "I'm sure they would have done the same. He smiled. He hugged Dusty and pulled him closer.

"And what about Reiko?" Dusty asked.

"We'll just never go back to the Black Page!" Felix laughed.

"Hey you hungry?" Dusty asked.

"Starving!" Felix laughed.

"Come on, I'll make us something." Dusty explained.

They both walked into the kitchen.

"Umm Dusty?" Felix asked in fear.

"Yeah?" Dusty asked, reaching for two plates.

Felix pointed to a red envelope on the table. "She's here!" Felix squealed.

Dusty walked over and slowly grabbed the envelope. "It has… black hearts on it." Dusty gulped. He slowly opened the envelope.

"What… does it say?" Felix asked in fear.

Dusty began to shake with fear. "umm, it says… I want to be with you… forever!" Dusty squealed. He cried and hugged Felix.

Dusty squealed.

"What now?" Felix asked.

Dusty pointed behind Felix.

Felix slowly turned around.

They both screamed.

The lady in red was sitting at the table holding a fork in one hand and spoon in the other. There was a plate in front of her.

"Dusty… I think she's hungry." Felix squealed.

"Okay… I'll make you something." Dusty said in fear. He and Felix walked over to the stove.

The lady and red watched. She lifted her hair and showed her face.

They both screamed.

**Resolution COMPLETED!**

**THE END! **


End file.
